Los Illuminados-spore.com
The spore branch of the LI group was opened on March 2012, even if its first projects began on January of the same year...even if it has about 20 members it holds most of the original clans power and its lethal weapons. It is directly linked to other branches in Chatzy, Facebook and on the Sporian Wiki and it’s allied with groups like the PFD and powerful users like wolfgirl737. Most of its actions and members remain anonymous by choice….. Origins The decision to bring the clan on a site like spore.com came with the demand of order that the community needed. Trolls and bullies were abusing on users and peace making unions begun to loose their efficiency. A new system needed to be created to set order from chaos. An anonymous veteran which name I wont tell ,along with 2 cooperators founded the first spore settlement that immediately earned power and success, almost like all the others in wiitalia.com and forumfree. Purpose LI’s purpose on spore is simple, when other groups fail, LI wins (mostly) it provides support to greater clans like Meekotas peace force domain or Mega_Upraters thundered blood clan, these three units share a solid and efficient, but unaccredited, alliance. This privacy campaign is born due to the demand of safety and security of LI clansman. Other peace making unions give support to bullying victims and try to stop bullies and spolls with non violent methods like reporting, propaganda or downrating. LI prefer to use violence. They use offensive strategies like fantomasing, hacking, mass reporting, threatening and psychological influence. They operate in a slower, yet very effective way. They also provide support to private users, and accomplish their requests. Somebody bothers you? Call us we will deal with him, what do you seek, safety, revenge, justice. If you need help and know where to find us, we will solve your problems. The LI supports victims and always will. Actions In two months the LI is responsible of 5 mass raids, 3 of them had extreme success. 2 great events in the MPN are due to LIs action. They are also responsible of 11 mass downrating and reporting campaigns, 4 propaganda action, 7 conflicts and one great filippica against users . Other LI victims are 10spi0,aliasoleil, BunnyFluff and a pair of minor trolls. LI of spore own 2 private chats, a facebook group and are great contributors of this wiki. Free Time Not every one of LI is trained to battle; most of them are admins of sites. They own chatrooms were people can chat, have fun with friend, roleplay and meet new users from all over spore. They are friendly towards any user, in particular young kids, peacekeepers, religious persons and female users. These categories are highly respected and often spared during conflicts. LI also tend to share their knowledge in philosophy, psychology and philanthropy, but they are also skilled in software and informatics this guarantees them and efficient and fluid move during internet conflicts on spore. Being a justice warrior is not the only purpose of joining us, we offer also entertainment..... As I said on the previous article, to join the clan is necessary sending me a request here or to some users on spore like loopers18, baconbrooke and lord_omega777. We welcome any recruit with open hands^^. ENEMIES BunnyFluff ( left) 10spi0 ( terminated) ALLIES ADL TBC PFD Wolfgirl737 and friends Alliance of Order Starclan DragonClan ( bluegold) Sporian Wiki 32Xer